Journey of Tears and Ashes
by WingmanSnivy
Summary: I DON'T OWN POKEMON, Only plot and OCs. Ash is in the finals of the Kalos League. Facing one of the biggest battles of his career. Will he beat the mysterious trainer Peedle? What will his friends think? Who knows. I do ;P An Ash betray story


**Hey guys! WingmanSnivy here bringing you a story. A Story about our good buddy Ash Ketchum and his "friends" during and after the events of the Kalos League. Since I'm boring I'll just get right into it. Here is Journey of Tears and Ashes.**

 **Ages -**  
 **Ash - 14**  
 **Misty - 14**  
 **Brock - 19**  
 **Gary - 15**  
 **Tracy - 17**  
 **May - 13**  
 **Max - 10**  
 **Dawn - 13**  
 **Iris - 13**  
 **Cilan - 18**  
 **Serena - 14**  
 **Clemont - 14**  
 **Bonnie - 9**  
 **Normal speech (includes Pokéspeech)- "Hi Guys" "Pikapi"**  
 **Thoughts - 'Hi Guys'**  
 **Telepathy - Hi Guys**

 _Chapter 1:_ **Prologue**

Current time: 10:03 PM

Ash Ketchum, a boy from the Town of Pallet, was getting ready for one of the biggest battles of his life. Having going through many obstacles and bumps down his time as a Pokémon Trainer, this fight will determine who is the better trainer and better yet the Kalos League Champion. Here we find our hero outside of his room gazing at the stars.

"Man I am so pumped for this battle." says an excited Ash "how 'bout you Pikachu?" " Pikapi pikachu Pika!" Pikachu exclaims

"Hang on lets give the gang a prep talk" Ash said as he threw 5 Pokéballs

The 1st one being Greninja. His Water/Dark frog-like ninja. Once a rebellious froakie who ran away from "Unworthy" trainers until he met Ash. This is his first Kalos pokémon

The 2nd being Hawlucha. The a Forest Champion where he defeated a Machamp to earn the glory of maintaining peace Though giving back the title after he joined Ash.

The 3rd being Talonflame. Once a small little Fletchling, now powerhouse, was a tricky little fella until he met Ash. Ash caught him to teach him a lesson to not steal other's food.(A/N: Just watch the episode)

the 4th is Noivern. Ash's Hawlucha found an egg while he was training and found out that it was abandoned. Ash took care of it until it became a little Noibat. It eventually evolved into Noivern, though its a little small for its size

The last one being Gardevoir, though this was no normal Gardevoir. It was blue where it is supposed to be green, meaning it is a SHINY Gardevoir. Once bruised and battered, this Mon had a rough life. Being an experiment for mega-evolution for Team Flare as a Kirlia. She was one of many Pokémon who didn't trust humans untill they met a savior.

 **FLASHBACK (Ash P.O.V.)**

Ash was invading a Team Flare base with Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Kalos Champion Diantha. they were running down a hallway leading to a room full of caged pokémon. Diantha had her Gardevoir blast it open with a Moonblast. the split up into four sides of the room

"We got to get these Pokémon outta here" Diantha said  
All of them had their pokémon bust open the cages.  
Ash was having Hawlucha Karate Chop them until  
 _He-Help me_ p-please a faint, feminine cry

"Telepathy" Ash said in awe. He then checked a cell at the end of the room, after he freed the pokémon in that had a blue figure in the corner of the cell. 'This cell was probably made to stop teleportation' Ash thought. The blue figure turned its head to look at Ash.  
Leave me alone it said desperatly

"Hawlucha, Karate chop on the bars" Ash whispered to Hawlucha, who nodded and did what it was told to, silently of course. Ash walked up to the figure to see it was a Kirlia, who was crying, and rubbed her head slowly.

"Don't worry your free now" Ash said soothingly, then gave it a gentle hug to give it a shoulder to cry on "no one wil hurt you anymore. Okay" If there is one thing Ash is good at, its helping a friend in need.  
T-Than-k you... The Kirlia said

"Its alright, your safe now." Ash said. He then picks her up and carries her to the entrance, waiting for his friends and Pikachu to finish.

When they were done and returned and let the captured pokémon, Serena asks "Hey Ash, why do you have that Kirlia in your arms?" "I don't know what they did to her, but I vow to take down Team Flare. They captured and harmed inocent pokémon, and I will make them pay for what they done." the last part full of venom. "Pikapi..." Pikachu, who moved to Ash's shoulder, rubbed his cheek with his to calm him

After they exited the facility, Diantha had her chopper pick her up of course without saying farewell first. Then this happened...

"Hey Kirlia, wanna join me? I know we only just met a while ago but, you could help me take down Team Flare and I can just tell we'll be a great team." Ash said with full out niceness, Pikachu giving a thumbs up to her  
 _I-I-I..._ Kirlia was shocked, no one was ever this nice to her, she looked down, then looked back up at Ash with a smile _I Accept._

Ash then pulls out a pokéball and catches her in it.

 **FLASHBACK END**  
All of the pokémon came out in glee. Once they were called out, they went into different battle stances each looking really threatning. They soon realized that they weren't sent out for battle. All of them turned around to see their trainer in all of his glory.

"Hey guys, I thought I might just let you out of your pokéballs for tonight. After all the big day is tomorrow. The day where we become League Champions!" Ash said with major enthusiasm in his voice.

His pokémon roared their agreement. They all gave Ash a kind gesture, some more kind than others. Ash then planned out a strategy for what they are going to do against their opponent, Peedle a trainer from parts unknown who made it all the way to the finals with just his Scolipede, Derill. He is known to carry a legendary pokémon around with him, but it is undiscovered which pokémon that he is holding. Never mind that, Ash had to get to bed so he can battle properly, after all good pokémon masters need their sleep.

So everyone went to bed, except one, a lone figure by the river next to the League Building was hanging out. He threw a pokeball and what materialized out was a big horse-like figure.

"Well, what do ya think. Should we go easy on them?" the figure asked. The pokémon nodded, this was going to be interesting...

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED..**_ _._

 **AN: Just a start but leave a review, this is my first story after all, I'd love to hear the responses ;)**


End file.
